Stars Shine Bright
by Sakitakara
Summary: Now present day Angel is 17 and hasn’t seen her brother for two years. Finally the two reunite with each other and a young Texan falls for her. Yet trouble occurs when Terry finds that she likes someone else. Will love bloom? UPDATED!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Ultimate Muscle or the characters of the show, but I do own Angel. Authors Note: This is my first fic on Ultimate Muscle so please be kind.  
  
Stars Shine Bright  
  
Prologue  
  
The stars shined brightly as a young woman named Angel, about in her late teens looked up at the little balls of gas in the sky. She sat on a chair just outside on her apartments balcony, which had a great view of the city, Tokyo. Looking at the stars was her favorite hobby, yet her blue eyes twinkled with a little sadness in them as she stared into space, feeling a void in her heart. Angel sighed as she got up her golden hair blowing freely in the wind. Now feeling tired she slide the screen door open and entered into her apartment. Angel took a hold of the remote sitting on the coffee table and turned on the TV to hear the latest news on the Muscle Leaguers. 'Just today, every wrestler around the world has found out that McMadd's son, Ikemen is holding a Chojin Crown Compotation. Even the famous Muscle Leaguers are competing.' The TV blared. Angel found this news a good way of seeing Mantaro "It's been two years since I saw a real wrestling match and the Chojin Crowns are coming up. Also I get to see Mantaro fight, in person this time. This is my big chance!" She ran to her room grabbing a duffle bag and packing every single belonging. Before she left the apartment she shut off the lights, snatched her keys and mobile phone then she was out the door. The streetlights shined upon the sidewalk as Angel waited for a cab to come in amongst all the cars and buses as they went by. Trying her hardest to call for a cab that just passed by. Finally one drove up to her and she got in. "Where to Ms." The cab driver asked looking at her though the rearview mirror. "To the Muscle Leaguers apartment!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Muscle League*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the very top of the tallest apartment building lived the awesome quartet. Kid Muscle and Wally Tusket were sitting at the table still enjoying their supper. As for Dik Dik Van Dik and Terry they were all done long time ago. Dik Dik sitting in the living room reading the newspaper and for Terry, he was lying upon the sofa watching TV. (For once all of them were taking it easy!) "Awe I'm stuffed!" Kid said rubbing his bloated tummy. "No wonder Kid, y' eat like six chow dishes!" Terry commented the child like young man as he flicked through the channels. "Hey what's that suppose to mean?" Kid turned to look at the young Texan, but received a smart remark from the crimson gazelle: "You're a pig that's what! And you have a nose like one to prove it" Dik Dik joked still looking at the newspaper. Kid like the little child he is started to make faces in front of Dik Dik's face. He tried his best not to laugh at the Kinnikuman horrible but funny faces. Then a knock on the door got the two's attention as they both looked at the door. Wally got up and offered to open it .He opened the door revealing a young girl about their age, wearing a tank top and mini skirt with her hair up in a high ponytail. "Hi! Aren't you going to invite me in brother?" The young woman asked holding her duffle bag as she looked at the surprised quartet.  
  
Author's Note: Surprised that Angel is Kid's sister? Well if you want to know how this could be, read the next chapter. Oh one more thing! Who should Angel fall for? I have an idea, but I wanna see who you want it to be! 


	2. Story of Angel

Chapter 1: Story of Angel  
  
The feel of uncomfortable silence was starting to annoy Angel as she stood in the doorway waiting impatiently. The feeling passed over as her eyes came upon the handsome eyes of the young Texan who was arising from the sofa. He wore a pair of jeans and a pleaded shirt that wasn't buttoned up showing his muscular body. Yet it was his blue eyes and blond spiky hair that dazed her into a trance.  
  
"Hey what's going on here Kid?" A little man wearing a diaper asked looking up at Kid who was picking his nose. Ignoring this gesture of Kid's, Meat looked up at the young woman standing in the doorway.  
  
"Why don't just stand there girl come on in!" Meat said looking at Kid in shame of his hospitality. Dik Dik returned to his newspaper trying to ignore the thought of Kid having a sister. Wally took her duffle bag and placed by the entrance, then placed a hand on Kid's shoulder. "You never told us you had a sister!!" Wally's question came to Meat's attention and was now wondering about this himself.  
  
"Kid doesn't have a sister! King Muscle was only planning on having one child, as so what he told me."  
  
"Your right Meat! King Muscle did plan on having only one child." Angel finally spoke up. Then noticed the young Texan wasn't to be seen. "Hey where did that blond hair guy go?"  
  
"Oh you mean Terry, he probably snuck out the door and went to meet up with Jeager to train for the Chojin Crown." Kid wrapped his right arm around his sister's shoulder and smiled sweetly. A noise came from behind them, and then a horrible stench came and took over the fresh air. Angel's eyes flared with anger as she formed a fist and punched Kid Muscle that sent him to the ground. Everyone looked at Angel in awe, then down at Kid who was holding his nose and rolling around on the floor in agony.  
  
"Get up off the floor Kid, she couldn't of hurt you that much."  
  
"You wanna bet?" Kid jumped up in front of Meat's face, with a bloody nose. Dik Dik and Wally shook their heads in shame, seeing now even when it came to his sister he was afraid. Kid went into the bathroom to clean up Meat found it unusual that Angel had some fighting moves, but where did she get to learn these things? "So how could you be Kid's sister?" Meat asked looking at Angel with a curious look. "Well it all started."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
People on the planet Tenshi ran about as volcanic eruptions and earthquakes where happening all over the planet. Scientists were working around the clock trying to come up with something to stop all the negative energy that was allowing the planet to self-destruction. As that was happening the King of the planet knew what was happening and had his three-year-old daughter in his arms. She started crying, wanting to be fed. "Shhh, daddy's sending you somewhere safe. I just hope Suguru won't mind looking after another." Angelic whispered to his precious daughter as he placed her into a space pod. "Goodbye my little Angel." He watched her space pod go out into space. Days had passed and King Muscle stood outside with his little Mantaro in his arms looking up at the sky. An undignified object came to view. "What could that be?" Suguru eyes followed its tail and noticed it destination was to land here, the pod looked familiar as well.  
  
'No it can't be.' King thought as he ran inside to get someone out there to retrieve her. Hours went by as Suguru waited for a response, soon a soldier of his came in carrying a baby girl to him.  
  
She looked up at him with a goo sound trying to say she was hungry and wanted to play. King Muscle smile on his face disappeared as he noticed the Tenshi symbol and a note.  
  
Old friend  
  
Our planet no longer exists because it was on the verge of destruction. Many of my people have escaped including my daughter, and myself but I don't know how many survived. I leave my daughter in your hands to raise her, for I cannot. I also know you will train her to fight, let your son think she is his sister.  
  
My daughter's future is in your hands.  
  
Angelic  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Angel finished her story with a sigh as she looked down at the ground feeling sad about the destruction of her people, but Kid gave her a knowing look that she was with family now.  
  
Jeager punched at the punching bag as Terry held it for him; ever since Terry arrived he hadn't spoken a word.  
  
"Hey Terry, what's up? You haven't spoken a word since ya got here."  
  
"Yea I know Jeager, it's just that I have stuff on my mind." Terry responded looking quite distracted by something that was on his mind. "Lets continue trainin'!" Terry said now determined to do as much training he could endure, but his thoughts kept returning to the girl who entered his apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~ After Angel had told her story everyone had retried to their beds to catch some zees. Angel had made her bed on the sofa. The lights were out as she put on her pajamas, when she got her shirt on the light from the door way swarmed the place with it's light. Terry stood in the doorway; sweat dripping from his shirtless chest. His face seemed as if it was scanning the place, then his eyes came upon Angel who was looking at his in admiration.  
  
"What time is it?" He asked as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Angel looked at the digital clock that read eleven o'clock. "It's eleven." Terry went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Angel's eyes watched the door until he came out wearing white boxers; she blushed when he noticed she was staring.  
  
"Well better get ta bed!"  
  
"Hey Terry?" A sweet voice came to his ears and turned around to face her. He could see she wanted to talk to him, but for some reason he didn't want to.  
  
"Sorry, but I need my rest. With the Chojin Crown competitions comin'." Terry went into his bedroom shutting the door so he couldn't hear anything but his on breathing. Terry got into bed, but couldn't sleep with the image of a young woman in his mind.  
  
A/N: Terry can't stop thinking about Angel, but he keeps avoiding her feeling that if he keeps his distance his thoughts and feelings won't over power him during the competition. Will Angel be able to knock some sense into him?  
  
MexMarco: I don't even know what the genre is, but in the up coming chapters you'll find out.  
  
CidOtaku: Yeah Jeager just appeared into this chapter; also he'll appear again.  
  
DeathsDragon: You know what I think your right about whom Angel should fall for.  
  
Vixen Kamikaze: Keep reading, I have finally gotten this chapter up and just for you I'll try to have a second chapter up soon.  
  
Checkmate's No. 1 Fan: How could I leave out good ole Checkmate? Yep I think people already figured out whom Angel's going to fall for.  
  
KEEP READING AND REVIEWING PLEASE, IT HELPS!!! 


	3. A Rude Awakening

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry and sorry for taking so long on this chapter. School and everything gets in the way and have no time to do what you want to do. You probably know what I'm talking about. On with the show.I mean story! ~.~'  
  
Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Ultimate Muscle and its characters, but I do own Angel.  
  
Chapter 2: A Rude Awakening  
  
The sun was rising up from the eastern horizon making the darkness inferior to its enormous amount of light as it did every morning. Angel was the first one up, humming as she flipped the pancakes she was cooking for breakfast. She found herself thinking about something that never came up before. Yet her thoughts were interrupted as Kid and Terry came into the kitchen and sat down at the table.  
  
"Yeah right Terry, you wouldn't last a second going against Angel!" Kid said with a big grin on his face as he imagined Angel and Terry having a good ole fight. Kid mentioned to Terry that Angel was a really good wrestler, yet the Texan didn't believe it and thought he could take her on. As the two continued to talk Angel glanced at the two, but pretended not to hear anything.  
  
"Ya gotta be kiddin' Kid. No woman can fight like any.a. Uh hey Angel!" Terry said as he finally noticed Angel was in the room.  
  
"Don' think I could beat ya at a wrestlin' match do ya?" She mocked his Texan accent with a big grin on her face as she brought a big plate full of pancakes to the table. Drool came from Kids mouth as he dug right in. "Why don't we see if you can, tonight after the Chojin Crown first rounds. I was thinking we could have a beach party for Kid who probably will be one of the finalists." Kid smiled gleefully with half a pancake in his mouth.  
  
"How would ya know that?" Terry asked when the doorbell rang. Angel left the room ignoring his question as she answered the door. Three young ladies stood in the doorway with two handsome men behind them. Checkmate looked at Angel, as did Jeager.  
  
"Who might be this young fare lass that stands before thee?" Checkmate asked as he took her hand and kissed it after she allowed the five in. She looked at the two men, one looked like a king with a thing that looks like a horse and castle that sat upon his shoulders. The other one had army green pants and sleeveless shirt; he looked like he was born in the army.  
  
"You must be Checkmate and Jeager I presume. My name is Angel, uh.Kid's sister."  
  
"Kid has a sister? Why, how could this be? He never told us he had a sibling." Checkmate looked over at Kid who was stuffing his face along side Wally who had just woken up.  
  
"Kid's sister? I pity you then!" The girl with brown shoulder length hair said sounding kind of snobbish, which made Angel's blood boil. Yet she kept herself calm since she didn't know this girl or the other two for that matter. The girl with the hair in pigtails apologized for her friend's behavior. "I'm Roxanne, this here is Ikki," She pointed to the short black hair girl who gave a warm smile. "And the one who pities you is Trixie!" Roxanne said with a smile on her face as she shook Angel's hand. Kid ran over to Roxanne once he finished off his last pancake.  
  
"ROXANNE!!" He stood beside her drooling over her like a lovesick puppy dog. Checkmate stood close to Angel seeing she was quite beautiful, he thought he could go for a nice midnight walk with her under the moonlight after the Chojin crown begins. Yet his thoughts were interrupted as his gaze fell on Terry who was standing on the side being quiet, but the look in his eyes and the way he was staring at Checkmate made him feel kind of awkward as if Terry was saying "Get away from 'MY' girl!" Checkmate decided he would bring this up with Terry later; right now they were to leave the apartment for the Chojin Crown.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The grand entrance had been made by all the world wide wrestlers and the first round rock paper scissors and made you look had just came to a finish. Now the main event was starting with beach flag run where you had to catch a damsel in distress. The crowd was going wild with the first runners already picked, Jeager and Terry the two of them had just became friends were the ones to compete each other as well as another wrestler.  
  
Terry looked out at the many people who where from his hometown cheering his name, waving the states flag proudly. Yet when he saw Jeager with Broken Jr. and the other guy whose name he didn't get was talking to his coach. Terry sighed as he continued his warm up before the run, yet his eye caught a glimpse of someone familiar. 'Daddy?' Terry thought thinking his eyes were playing jokes on him. His pa was never there when there was father and son events when he was young he always was off with King Muscle, why would he be here now?  
  
"Oh well, like it matters. " Terry said as he lay out in his position to start the race, the gun shot and the three got up and started running. The guy that looked like a rabbit tried to knock both him and Jeager out, but the two kicked him out and continued running for the damsel. Terry could hear his heart beating in his ears as it beat violent in his chest. Jeager was close behind him and thinking he was close enough to victory, a cry of help came to him. Terry continued running, but time seemed to stand still as he say a little kid trying to stay a float. 'That little guy's gonna drown!' Everyone was watching them run even the lifeguard as Terry tooled around to see if anyone was watching the little guy. He had to chose, win the race and let the kid drown or lose the race and save the kids life. Terry's heart gave in, knowing that the child's life was more important he stopped and changed his course.  
  
"Jeager! She's all yours buddy!" He yelled out as he ran towards the water. The people in the crowd whispered among each other wondering why Terry had made a big turn around. Terry ran as fast as he could in the cold salty waters, it was hard as he made his way to the little child in the water who was now grasping for air. When he returned the child to his mother the crowd grew silent, the race was over and Jeager was the victor.  
  
Terry made his way into the changing room wearing his soggy clothes. Thoughts of what he just done was running though his head. Feeling terrible for some reason he didn't quite understand as he clenched his hand into a fist. Why did he feel this way, he didn't know? "Howdy son!" Terry Man said as he stood in his son's way. "Howdy Pappy!" Terry's feelings of doubts washed away as he say his Dad standing in front of him with a proud smile on his face.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Angel had left after Terry had lost the flag race. Not really interested in seeing the rest she made her way into the changing rooms. Angel peered her face into the doorway seeing if anyone was changing. To her surprise back to her was Terry with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked troubled about something, so Angel stepped in.  
  
"Can't say I ever say a man look so down before!" Angel said making Terry turn to face her, she could see tear stains on his cheeks. Terry turned away from her ignoring what she just said. She placed her hands on his shoulders and started to massage them. "Does that make you feel better?" She whispered softly. Terry had to admit it did feel good, he started to lean back and Angel wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know you're to stubborn sometimes. That's probably why you didn't like Kid the first time you met him. You wanted to be the best, but Texan Boy you can't be all the time." Angel said as she took a step away from him now feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. Terry felt her body move away from him and was starting to lose his balance. He tried to keep his balance on the bench he was sitting, but fell backwards hitting the hard floor. Angel stood there staring with her face turning beat red, before she covered her eyes she pointed at his lower body. Terry looked at what she was pointing at, his face turned beat red as he jumped up from his laying position and rewrapped his towel around his waist. Angel parted her fingers to peek too see if he had his towel back on. "Let me get you your clothes."  
  
After Terry had put back on his wrestling outfit Angel apologized and left him, thinking he wanted to be alone. Terry looked at himself in the mirror, he was feeling embarrassed but another feeling had a rose in him.  
  
"Why couldn' I see it before?" Terry shook his head in disgust, the feeling he had last night wasn't just anything. He felt a weird attraction to her and just for those few minutes when he lost his towel he felt it again, but more so this time. Terry splashed some water onto his face to wake him up as if he was still in a dream. Yet the feeling of her hands on his shoulders didn't go away, it was as if they were tingling. Then it hit him like it did when he lost his towel, his heart started to beat hard against his chest as he realized his feels towards her wasn't normal or familiar to him. He was in love.  
  
DeathsDragon: Wow you love my story! I didn't think at first that this would be any good. Oh yeah Checkmate has arrived and so has Jeager. Keep reading, 'cause it is gonna be like this throughout the whole story!  
  
Jster1983: Its tempting but I think I've decided as you can see, I don't even know if Kevin Mask is going to be in this yet. But hey you can still read and enjoy it, which I hope you do.  
  
Vixen Kamikaze: Gotta love the dedications and another thing ya gotta love is Terry. So far everyone seems to love my story, but I just wish I had more time on it. With school and everything else the time to work on my story is limited. So what your thought on the situation both Terry and Angel were in? Lol!  
  
Checkmate's No. 1 Fan: Checkmate is in the house!!!  
  
T-ko: I think everyone agrees with you!  
  
Shakaku: Thanks for the complement and I thought so to on having Terry and Angel as a couple.  
  
Ashley the Anime Goddess: Well your not the only one that thinks Angel and Terry sound like a cute couple and who loves my story as well. I hope you continue reading.  
  
A/N: Ok BEACH PARTY next chapter!! Will terry tell Angel how he feels, or will Checkmate take her away before he gets a chance? Tell me how you think terry should go about this? I just might use your ideas. 


	4. A Kiss that Belonged to Another

Chapter 3: A Kiss that Belonged to Another  
  
A/N: I've decided that I will write this chapter before its two weeks until I update. So here goes.  
  
A beautiful sunset was happening before Kid's very eyes as he stood there looking up at the sky feeling good about winning the three-legged race. His partner Sasaki wasn't that great of a runner, but in the end he pulled through. "Wow, this is a beautiful sunset!" Kid whispered as his friends came up behind him. "Oh hey guys! What's going on?" He asked as he looked at the group noticing Angel and Checkmate weren't with them. "Checkmate and Angel went for a walk to look for a good place to have our beach party." Wally replied looking up at the darkened sky seeing stars poking out from behind the clouds that were slowly making their way by.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The sand was still warm as Angel walked in her bare feet as she walked beside Checkmate and came to a stop in the area they would have the party. She had just called Roxanne on her cellular phone saying everything will be ready when they get there. Checkmate had carried all the supplies Angel needed and thinking she would like some assistance. Angel placed chairs out on the sand making sure they were stable, and placed Japanese lanterns up from tree to another. It was starting to look good as Checkmate placed wood in the middle to build a nice bomb fire. Once the two were done the rest of the gang arrived, seeing Kid wave his hand cheerfully as the rest followed behind.  
  
"Go on an take a seat the food will be coming around!" Angel said loud enough for all of them too hear as her eyes scanned the group of friends she had just made.  
  
One by one everyone took a seat as Angel and with the help of Roxanne sent the food around. Kid dug right in like he did with every other meal of the day as if he was starving. Angel was sitting beside Checkmate while she ate her plate of food contently. She lifted her eyes up from her plate noticing Terry was sitting across from her; Angel gave a small smile then started a conversation with Roxanne. "Uh hey Terry!" Jeager whispered looking at his friend with concern seeing he wasn't touching his food and the look on his face was unreadable.  
  
"Did ya say some' ting Jeager?" Terry looked at him putting a fork of full of semi cold french-fries in his mouth.  
  
"You seem kind of distant. Why the long face?"  
  
"Its nothin'!" Terry said not wanting to talk about what was bothering him. He watched Angel remove her top revealing a blue bikini top underneath, but Checkmate came into view as he asked her something and the two left. Terry sighed as he felt he needed to tell someone before he went crazy. 'Maybe I should tell Kid, he is her brother and everything.' The thought of that was to crazy, Kid probably would blab everything before he got the chance to tell Angel.  
  
Terry changed his mind as he got up from his chair almost making it fall over, he ran towards the water. The air was still warm as he took off his shit and boots, rolling up his pant legs as he placed his feet in the water. A small moan came from Terry as he felt the cool water splash against his hot skin, feeling he had enough he returned to the shore and laid himself down on the sand with his hands supporting his head. The noise of people approaching him made him get up to see whom it was.  
  
"Terry!" Angel said surprised he wasn't with the others, beside her was Checkmate. "Why aren't you with Trixie?" Angel had assumed that Trixie was going out with Terry once she met Trixie, it was obvious that she liked him by the way she watched him when he lost the beach flag competition. Terry looked at her confused, he never liked Trixie why would he be with her?  
  
"Why would I be with Trixie?" Terry asked looking at her questionably taking a glace at Checkmate. He seemed quite the gentleman yes, but still Terry felt there was more to him then meets the eye. The reply seemed to take Angel by surprise. 'His not going out with Trixie!'  
  
"Sorry, I thought."  
  
"Whatever you thought was wrong, why don'tcha continue on with what your doin' and leave me alone!" Terry snapped as he stared out across the waters. Checkmate took Angel's arm into his, whispering to her that Terry probably was upset with losing the beach flag competition, the two left him sitting alone in the sand.  
  
An hour must have gone by since Terry last seen Angel and Checkmate. He rose from the sandy surface and started his way back to the group. The feeling in his heart wouldn't go away as his mind raced with thoughts of Angel being with Checkmate, he did feel a bit jealous yet that wasn't the point. Terry could see it in Checkmates eyes that he knew nothing of Angel's feelings towards him, it was as if Checkmate didn't care about her at all. The beat of his heart grew as he stared at his feet moving through the soft sand.  
  
"Terry where've ya been?" Kid asked coming up to the young Texan. Terry said nothing as he passed Kid feeling really tired and wanting to go home. Terry came to the group and headed towards Jeager. Jeager was fed up with this new attitude of Terry's and wanted to know why the sudden change. He could see Terry coming his way with Kid following him. "Uh Terry we need to talk!"  
  
"There's nothin' to talk about, Jeager." Terry said as he gave Jeager a friendly punch in the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah I want to be in on this too!" Kid said joining the two.  
  
"Like I said there nothin' to discuss."  
  
"Okay then, but if you need me. I'll be over there." Kid pointed to the table of the left over food. Terry watched Kid leave making sure he wasn't coming back or start eavesdropping he likes to do every so often. He returned his attention to Jeager.  
  
"What would ya do Jeager, if ya liked a girl and had another girl liking you, but you don't even like her. Yet the girl ya like likes someone else, should you give the girl that likes you a chance?" Terry asked as he sat down and started rolling down his pant legs and cleaned his feet then placed his boots back on. "Did that make any sense?"  
  
"Uh ya sort a! Let me think. The girl you like Kid's adopted sister Angel?" Jeager pondered not really looking at Terry as he figured out his friend's problem. "Yet she likes Checkmate, and the other girl would have to be.Trixie?" Jeager finally looked at Terry he had a sad, but troubled look in his eyes.  
  
"Right on the money!" Terry said softly sounding a little sarcastic as he picked up a stick and started to draw little pictures in the sand. Everyone around him was having fun; only he wasn't enjoying himself as much as he thought he would. Time ticked by and everyone was getting tired, Kid was already fast a sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Moonlight shined into his room as Terry lay upon his bed, unable to sleep. He sighed a sigh of relief as he placed his hands behind his head. The party had ended or so he thought, just outside his room he could hear voices coming from the living room. Terry got up and slowly opened his door just a crack to see who was up this late at night.  
  
"I should go, it tis getting late. Shall I see you again?" Checkmate asked Angel taking her hand into his. Angel smiled up at him and said yes with a slight nod. Checkmate's leans his face for a kiss and to Terry's unpleasant surprise Angel kisses Checkmate in return. Terry quickly shuts the door not wanting to see anymore, the door made a slamming noise as he shut it. Angel broke the kiss as she looked at the door to Terry's room.  
  
"I think you should go now Checkmate, before we wake up anyone else." Angel gave him a hug before he exited out the door. She sighed as she leaned her back against the closed door. Angel walked over to Terry's bedroom door she knew he was awake.  
  
Terry sat on the edge of his bed looking out the window seeing the stars and moon. It felt good to look at them, but he missed his home. It was wide open space no lights like the big cities, it was peaceful as you would lay there underneath the stars counting them until you fell asleep. He laid himself back into bed; bring the blankets up to his chest. Tears, tears of hope trickled down the young Texans cheeks. His heartbeat was pounding with every teardrop. He had to be strong if he wanted to get Angel to relies the love Checkmate has for her isn't true, for his is true.  
  
A/N: Aww. Does it sound a little corny? Is Terry a bit out of character? Well he will be for the time being since his in love and not sure how to cope with his feelings and desires. Everyone keep reading, and reviewing if you wanna find out what happens next!  
  
Vixen Kamikaze: It should and I hope it will be great in the up coming chapters. I know I'm slow at writing these things, but stay with me here. Sorry Checkmate did mess things up, but I think you'll like what I have in store. So keep reading and don't think what you're thinking about Angel and Checkmate, 'cause you never know.  
  
Checkmate's No. 1 Fan: I saw your story! You do need to have Checkmate more in character, but its good keep going!  
  
DeathsDragon: Thanks for the complement! Now it's my time to thank you for the great idea. I've decided to go with it and hopefully people will love the idea. If you have anymore ideas send them to me email if you'd like. That's including all of my other reviewers and readers as well. 


	5. Date with Trixie!

A/N: Another chapter!! Which means you guys get to find out what's going to happen to Terry and Angel!  
  
Chapter 4: Date with Trixie!  
  
The air was fresh and warm even for an early morning, and the sun was just coming up from the horizon. Sweet scents of flowers filled the air, dew resting on the green grass like every spring morning. Terry came to a stop, he had been walking ever since six o'clock in the morning and now it was seven. He sighed as he stared, looking at the trees and beautiful flowerbeds. He could hear footsteps coming up from behind him and a familiar voice call out his name.  
  
"Terry!" Trixie waved her hands in the air as she jogged towards him. She had jogging pants on, a tight tank top and her hair was up in a ponytail. Terry gave a weak smile as she came to a stop and rested. Her hands supporting her upper body by placing them on her knees. "What you doing out here so early?" Trixie asked as she straightened up and looked at his profile. Terry wore a simple button up shirt, pair of jeans and his cowboy hat on his head. Yet it was the dark cycles under his eyes that disturbed her the most. Terry didn't answer her as he started walking to Meats place were he was to meet the others. Trixie caught up with him, she looked at his face again. 'He looks like his thinking about something. Maybe it would help if I said something to get whatever it is off his mind.' Trixie thought as she could see Kid's mangers house come into view.  
  
"Hey Terry, why don't you and me go out for supper tonight?"  
  
"Sounds good! Hope ya have enough money to pay for Kid!" Terry said not really cluing in whom the invitation was truly for. Trixie rolled her eyes before she jumped in front of him.  
  
"No silly you and me! On a.."  
  
"A date?" Terry finished for her sounding kind of surprise.  
  
"Yep a date. So what you say partner?"  
  
"Sure!" Terry said as he passed her and continued his way to Meats house.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In no time at all Terry was in his fighting/training outfit as he came out of the small bathroom Meats house had. Terry looked at Kid who was finishing up a bowl of cow and rice, took him by the hand and dragged him outside where everyone else was training. Terry stopped when he came to the training ring; his eyes grew wide with interest and desire as he stared at the beauty in front of him. Kid looked at Terry's expression then up to his sister who was wearing a girls' wrestling outfit his mother must of made her before she left home. It was obvious that you could see every curve and every bit of skin that outfit could muster, just barely covering her bosoms. Angel didn't notice the stares as she punched and kicked at an invisible opponent.  
  
"Hey sis, think ya got the moves to take on Terry?" Kid asked as he snickered behind Terry's back. Angel stopped and looked at Kid with a smirk. "If ya dare me too.!" Angel said leaning against the ropes with her back to Terry. "Or are you chicken Texan boy?" Kid could now see Terry's face turn a bright chrisom color, which made him burst out laughing.  
  
"Al-right Kid! I knew it would'a come ta this sooner or later." Terry said as he entered the ring standing opposite side of Angel. She had a smirk on her face as she flung her hair back. Angel got into a stance and waited for Terry to strike, but he just stood there jumping up and down with his fists close to his chest like he had done on his last match. Angel took this opportunity to take a punch. She swung her fist into his gut, then spined her way around with her leg up high kicking his side. Terry stumbled feeling the power of Angel that forced upon his side. It was his turn.  
  
"Come on Terry!" Angel said as she looked at him straight in the eye, but something in them made her take her guard down and Terry took a hold of her and put her into submission move. Angel struggled to get out of his hold, but his hands felt warm and gentle. She didn't understand how come she couldn't get out of his hold. Finally she got one of her arms free and wrapped it around his neck. Angel's face was buried in his soft blonde hair and her nose twitched at the sweet smell of the shampoo he must of had used that very morning. It was even more awkward for Terry; his lips almost touched Angel's neck as if he was about to kiss her. Then he let go of her and got up dropping her to the mat at the same time. Angel groaned as her body came into contact with the floor of the ring. She slowly got up facing Terry with a sly look on her face. Both locked arms ready to see who would lose and who would win. Terry could hear Angel's heavy breathing as she looked at him in the eyes. Checkmate and Trixie came up to the ring where the two were still in an arm lock. Angel felt a surge of pain in her back and let go of Terry as flashes of colors blurred her vision. Crying out in sobs then screams, she pushed Terry away from her as she ran out of the ring and was out of sight leaving her friends behind looking confused.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Angel whimpered as she sat under a tree trying to regain her eyesight. Finally it returned and she could see everything around her, but a feeling of dread came upon her. Kid came up to her and sat down beside her and he knew what was wrong.  
  
"Had those pains again didn't you?" Kid asked sounding concerned.  
  
"Why does it have to happen when I'm fighting Kid? Ever since I was a little girl I couldn't fight. I would always get pains in my back." Angel started to sob as the pain subsided and she leaned against Kid for support.  
  
"Maybe it's because you're the daughter of a Tenshi!" Meat came up to the to siblings. It surprised Meat that Kid cared about this girl as if she was his sister, but that didn't matter.  
  
"What ya trying to say Meat?" Kid asked knowing Angel was about to ask, but didn't have the energy to do so.  
  
"It's obvious who your father is, but I can't mention any names right now. Yet I can see you were meant to fight it's just that you have to figure out what's bugging your back before you start going professional." Meat finished off seeing Angel lift her head to look him in the eyes. She smiled as she got up feeling a bit better. Kid got up as well and left the two to do some training. "Just don't let things blind you Angel, and you'll be fine." Meat left her to think. He was right she hadn't really tried to figure out what caused these pains before, now was the time to do just that.  
  
Angel leaned her back against the tree, thinking of what happened in the ring with Terry. Her heart had started to beat faster then ever when she could smell his sweet scent. Yet when she felt a sudden urge she started to feel scared of it. Angel wanted to be released of Terry's grasp and run to Checkmate. "Terry." She said his name out loud feeling confused as her stomach started to turn uneasily as if she was to throw up. Angel shook her head as to try and get rid of this new feeling and desire she had. She walked away from the tree she sat under not looking back to see if anyone was watching.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was three in the afternoon when everyone left Meats and returned to their apartment to shower and rest up for the next day. Time ticked by as it came to the time for Terry to get ready for his date.  
  
Terry was in his room getting ready for his outing with Trixie, not really wanting to go he took his time getting dressed. Putting on a nice muscle shirt with one of his button up shirts over top and a nice pair of jeans to match. He was ready to go as he came out of his room with Trixie waiting for him at the door wearing a skirt, tank top and high heels. She smiled at him as he took her arm into his as the two left the building.  
  
On the elevator Terry was fidgeting as he wondered if Angel was okay. She hadn't returned with them to the apartment and she wasn't with Checkmate either. He shrugged his shoulders as he looked over at Trixie. "So where would you like to go Terry?" Trixie asked him in a sweet tone that she never used before.  
  
"Any place you'd like to go will be fine!" Terry replied as the elevator stopped on the ground floor. The two exited the building and a cab was already outside waiting for them. The cab driver drove them to a fancy restaurant where Trixie told him they would be done in an hour and would like to be picked up no later then nine.  
  
The two entered the fancy restaurant; everyone was sitting at tables' booths or at the bar. A man came up to them and asked: "Do you have reservations ma'am?" Trixie nodded and pointed out her name on the clipboard. The gentleman showed them their seats and gave them their menus.  
  
"Isn't this nice Terry?" Trixie asked as she picked up the menu and looked at all the food chooses. Terry didn't reply as he looked around. This wasn't the kind of restaurant he really wanted to be in. He could see a man and a woman staring at him whispering very closely which made Terry feel uneasy. The man returned to take their order and Terry hadn't taken the time to look at the menu.  
  
"I'll have a steak, fully cooked, with mashed potatoes and a glass of water." Trixie said handing the man her menu.  
  
"What about you sir?"  
  
"I'll have the same." Terry replied as he gave him the menu. Trixie looked at Terry as the waiter left, but ignored it as she tried to think of a good topic to start a conversation.  
  
"So why did you and Angel fight in the ring. Did Kid dare you too?"  
  
"No he didn't really dare anyone, but when it came to being in the ring with Angel it showed me a whole new perspective. She could fight like King Muscle, but had her own fighting skills in there as well." Terry said looking at Trixie to see if she minded him talking about her.  
  
"Well tomorrow night you guys have to go to a party think Ikeman is holding. I hear it's for him and his father to gain some more money. Also to tell the finalists what's happening next." The waiter no sooner came with their drinks and food as she finished her sentence. Terry nodded as he started to eat feeling the sudden emptiness you get when you haven't eaten in a while.  
  
Once the two were finished Trixie paid for the bill and the two left the restaurant. The cab wasn't there at the entrance, yet that didn't matter as Trixie pulled Terry to the waterfront not to far from where they were.  
  
The water sparked as the sun settled just above it. The air felt good as a slow breeze moved the trees softly. Trixie had her arm hocked with Terry's and her head laid upon his shoulder as the two walked. Terry had to admit it was beautiful, but the feeling of being with the wrong person stayed in the pit of his stomach. The two stopped and sat down on a bench to rest their feet. Not a word was said between the two as the sun set and the stars started to poke out.  
  
There in the sky Terry could see something flying just above the clouds. It looked like a woman with wings as it flew by disappearing in the clouds then reappeared just floating there now as if she was looking right at him. Yet the streetlights came on making it hard to see. Terry looked over at Trixie who had her eyes shut, not noticing the angel in the sky.  
  
'Was I dreamin'?' Terry asked himself trying to think of who or what that thing was in the sky. Now he wanted to get going and head back home, only thing he could think of was that his mind must have been playing jokes on him. He woke up Trixie as he got up and the two walked away as Terry thought of only one person who would know the answer to his question and that was Kid.  
  
A/N: Wow I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this story. I'm so proud of myself. So what was that thing in the sky? Well I know, but whom or what do think it could be? Hope all of you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
  
DeathsDragon: Well I guess I'm your first who decided to use your idea. Thanks for saying you love my story it helps and makes me want to write more and more. Yeah I know what you mean when you leave it for so long people lose interest. I love reading reviews!  
  
Checkmate's No.1 Fan: You've got it! I'll keep going, no mater what! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Ashley the Anime Goddess: Thanks for the complement. If I told you if Terry and Angel got together it would ruin the story wouldn't? Well hopefully the next chapter I write will tell you just that.  
  
Hutchy: Oh really you live in the UK, that's cool. Well I don't think so. I haven't seen any as of yet, but in this story Angel is the only female wrestler. Wow you got a alter ego, cool! Well here's the next chapter finally!  
  
Vixen Kamikaze: Aw that's okay; I knew you would review sooner or later. Thanks; I hope this one is just as good! Trufully I hate Trixie and have no idea why she's in this story, but I needed some else to have feeling for Terry. Here's a little hint: You know the fight that first tag team match Jeager and Terry get into with the poison six pack. (wink wink, nudge nudge)  
  
Oh yeah did I ever see that episode with Terry wearing a diaper. It was so cute and funny. xD Lmao! 


	6. A Broken Heart…

A/N: Wow! I updated early this time. *Pats herself on the back* I couldn't help myself! I just love writing this story just as much as you love reading it! So on with the story.  
  
Warning: If anyone likes Trixie you might not enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 5: A Broken Heart.  
  
The room was dark as he entered the apartment he was sharing with the rest of the Muscle Leaguers. Terry sighed as he went into the bathroom and started to remove his clothing to have a shower. He turned the water to a warm temperature and stepped in. The warm water hit against his bare chest before he put his head under the showerhead. When he was done he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his lower half before he stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
No one was awake and that was good, because he didn't want to reply to all their questions about his date with Trixie. Terry went into his room and lay upon his bed not bothering to put on his undergarments. No sooner was he asleep with the towel still wrapped around his waist, the fight he had with Angel and the date he had with Trixie was enough for one day.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There were buildings as high as the clouds in the big blue sky, and cars zooming by on the streets below. Roxanne, Kiki, and Trixie had gotten Angel away from the boys, to do some shopping. It was so warm that the girls each wore a spring dress with different designs. Kiki stopped at a store and looked into the window. In the window were a cowboy hat and other things that came from Texas.  
  
"Why don't you get something for Terry, Trixie? It might show you're interested." Kiki said looking at her three friends. Angel looked into the glass and an idea came to her. She entered the store leaving Kiki, Roxanne and Trixie behind looking curious and confused. When Angel was done she came out with a bag in her arms.  
  
"What you buy?" Trixie asked looking at the bag in Angel's arms.  
  
"You'll see!" Angel smiled as she started down the street with three of them behind her. Angel stopped at a small restaurant seeing it was close to lunchtime and she was starving. "How about lunch?" Angel asked with her hand over her growling stomach. She laughed at the faces Roxanne, Kiki and Trixie gave her. "Okay! I'm up for it!" The three said in union. So the four gals walked in and took a seat close to the window to see if any hot guys will pass by. A cute waiter came up and asked for their order. As each one of them ordered there was a giggle, that made the guy rub the back of his neck nervously. He left to get their order and the girls burst out laughing enjoying their luncheon. The girls talked and talked while they ate.  
  
"So how is it going with you and Checkmate?" Trixie asked looking down at her food then up at Angel.  
  
"It's going good I guess." Angel replied feeling unsure about her answer but put on a fake smile.  
  
"Well I heard that it was a open relationship!" Trixie took a bit of her veggie burger and snickered a bit. Angel looked at her confused for a minute as she stopped eating her salad. 'It couldn't be an open relationship. Checkmate isn't dating any one else. Trixie got her info wrong.' Angel thought now feeling a knot form in her stomach, now she wasn't hungry at all.  
  
"Nah, I don't think Checkmate would do that!" Kiki said defending for Checkmate on Angel's behalf.  
  
"Yeah, there's no way. You probably heard wrong Trixie." Roxanne smiled over at Angel. "Don't worry Checkmate is a loyal and honorable guy." Roxanne wiped her mouth and stood up to go get the bill with Angel behind her. She wasn't to worried now that Roxanne mention that he was loyal, but what if she was wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The apartment was empty, well except for Terry who was lying on the sofa not really feeling like doing any training with the others. It wasn't like he was taking place in the Chojin Crown anyways. It was fairly hot so he decided to go out on the balcony. The air was cool on his chest for he was only wearing shorts at the time. Terry leaned his arms against the railing as he looked down at the busy streets.  
  
"Well I guess I'll nea'ver getta chance ta talk to Angel now I reckon!"  
  
"What makes you think that Terry?" Terry turned around to see Kid coming up from behind him and stood beside Terry. Kid placed a hand on Terry's shoulder. "You never know she might even like you in return, but she just doesn't relies it yet." Terry looked at the young Kinnikuman could he be right? "Anyways, how could Checkmate know the difference about love and the love of fans? He didn't even know what pain was, along with love."  
  
"What if your right Kid? Wouldn't Angel be heart broken?" Terry asked and got a nodding head in reply. Terry looked down at the streets again feeling confused as ever now. He knew Checkmate and so did Kid, but Angel she never met him when he was fighting against Kid when he was part of the D.M.P.  
  
"Uh Kid aren't you suppose to be trainin'?" Terry asked rising an eyebrow. Kid grinned and rubbed his neck as a nervous chuckle came out of those big lips. "Uh yeah about that."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Time always went fast when your having fun and Angel should know that by now, but she didn't when she looked up at the sky. The sun had disappeared behind the dark clouds making it look later then it already was. Angel had departed with Roxanne, Kiki and Trixie half an hour ago and was now on her way to Checkmate's place. She didn't feel like going to Kid's place straight away. As she walked, her mind pondered on what Trixie said, of course she could be right. She came to the entrance of his apartment. The door to Checkmate's place looked so inviting as she stared at it feeling refreshed and energized about everything, but still felt unsure.  
  
Angel stood there for a moment before she stepped into Checkmate's place. She felt like she was betraying someone, but the thing she didn't understand was whom she was betraying? Angel shook her head as if to erase the feeling and placed her mind on enjoying her evening with Checkmate.  
  
She took a hold of the doorknob thinking he would be home at this hour, but it was locked. Angel's face looked concerned as she knocked on the door twice and waited for an answer. Finally Checkmate came to the door with nothing on him but a single sheet and his face was flushed and red.  
  
"Angel, what thou brings you here?" Checkmate asked looking at her, his expression on his face looked annoyed and embarrassed at the same time.  
  
"Checkie who is it?" Someone asked the voice coming from his bedroom and sounding so familiar as well. Yet it was impossible, she had left them half an hour ago unless she had taken a shorter way and got here first.  
  
Of all the people in Angel's life she knew and felt she would come to hate with a passion came out of the bedroom with a blanket around her to cover up her bare skin. It was Trixie.  
  
"OH! Angel!" Trixie said with her hand over her mouth and the other holding her blanket up to her neck her face turning red with embarrassment.  
  
"I guess you never loved Terry in the first place you WHORE!!!" Angel yelled at Trixie feeling pissed off and up set all at once. "YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO MAKE TERRY THINK YOU LOVED HIM. YOU! HOW DARE YOU CHECKMATE!! TO ALLOW ME TO THINK THAT YOU LOVED ME!!!"  
  
Angel had enough now and ran to the stair well she kept running until she came outside. It wasn't just raining it was pouring out, yet she didn't care as she ran out into it with her bags close to her body. Angel didn't even look back to see if Checkmate had ran after her. It was all a mistake.a mistake to love Checkmate, was the only thought in her mind as she ran.  
  
The park was the only place she felt secure and safe even though her clothes were now soaked and her wet hair was getting into her eyes. Angel didn't care, everything was over for her so it seemed at the moment Angel didn't even care if anyone one would come and find her to take her home. She just walked aimlessly now that she was far away from Checkmate and that damn whore.  
  
"I'll never love again." Angel whispered aloud as she held herself to keep warm.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The phone rang at Kid's place and Meat picked it up. It sounded like Checkmate, but couldn't tell because it was too hard to hear him. Kid and Terry who were the only ones there came up to Meat and asked who it was. Yet Meat ignored them when he heard the news.  
  
"She's what? Where is she?" Meat waited for a reply, but wasn't satisfied with it and hanged up the phone. Terry looked at Meat, his face looked sadden by what the person on the phone told him.  
  
"Who was it Meat?" Kid asked getting a little irritated with all the suspense.  
  
"I think it was Checkmate, but I couldn't tell. He said Angel's out in the rain somewhere upset and alone." Not wanting to hear the rest of the story, Terry went into his room and pulled on his regular outfit that he had worn early that morning and his trench coat. He grabbed an umbrella and ran out the door. Kid was about to run after him, but Meat put up his hand to stop him as the two watched Terry leave.  
  
"He has to do this on his own." Meat said as he closed the door. Kid nodded now feeling that Terry was the best person to see her. He just hoped that Angel was safe and alright.  
  
To be continued.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
A/N: You must be mad at me for ending it there. He he he, what can I say the suspense keeps people reading doesn't it? Well hey! I'll just have to get the next chapter up won't I? Hope you liked it, I sure enjoyed writing this chapter. Damn Trixie!! Should Angel pay Trixie back for what she did? I don't know yet, why don't you guys tell me if she should or not!  
  
Vixen Kamikaze: He he he yeah I hate Trixie. I can't stand her, especially when it comes to Terry. Well that's okay, reading the next few chapters might explain how that episode went. I hope Terry gets there in time. A girl can do anything when their hearts broken.  
  
DeathsDragon: Guess what you don't have to shudder anymore. It's just wrong if I put those two together. There would be no sense in me writing this story if I did that. I don't think you'll have to wait long for the next chapter. It will be up sometime this week!  
  
Hutchy: That's good! Hope you and your alter ego like this chapter!  
  
Ashley the Anime Goddess: Trixie and Terry.god no!!! Sorry I just had to say that. Lol! WOW you added this story to you fave story list. That means a lot to me.(and the others that added it to THANKS!!) ^.^ 


	7. Mended by a Texan

A/N: ~.~ So sorry about the long wait. I didn't mean to leave you at this point, but I had a few projects to do and Christmas break coming up it was just too much to handle. I hope you like this chapter.it's not my best!  
  
Chapter 6: Mended by a Texan!  
  
The rain pitter-pattered on top of his umbrella as he ran to the park where Angel would be. Terry's heartbeat was strong as it came into rhythm with the pounding of his feet on the wet pavement. His bright blue eyes scanned the area for any signs of Angel as he ran. Terry stopped running, feeling out of breath as he came to a slower pace. He was starting to feel hopeless as he watched the rain coming down. Yet the feeling he had in his heart told him to keep going.  
  
As Terry continued forward looking for Angel he came to the steps that lead to a shrine. Terry ran up the steps and slows down as the shrine came into view. It was closed, probably because of the weather. He stood there for a moment as his eyes came upon Angel. She was just standing there with an unreadable expression, until she turned her head towards him. Angel's eyes grew wide with realization of whom it was. She whispered his name not to load for she was scared it was just her imagination. Terry barely heard what she said, but nodded his head in return.  
  
"TERRY!!!" Angel cried out as she ran into his arms almost knocking him down onto the cold wet pavement. She started to sob once she came in contact with his warm body. Mumbling things into his chest that didn't make any sense. Terry ignored it as he wrapped his arms around her not caring about whether she's wet or not. The two continued to stand there, Terry giving off some of his warmth to her and Angel sobbing making his shirt wet with tears. Terry started to walk still with his arms about Angel not daring to let go, for she had finally calmed down.  
  
It continued to rain as cars passed by making a splash sound as their tires went along the wet pavement. Terry still held Angel close as the two reached the apartment. He opened the door and could see that no one was around. This didn't surprise Terry, yet when Angel walked out of Terry's embrace she took her surroundings in. "Where is everyone?" Angel asked not really caring that her annoying brother was around, but was still curious.  
  
"I reckon Meats took Kid out for supper! Since he ate all the food." Terry replied. "You should get outta those clothes. I'll go see if Kid left somethin' for us ta eat." Angel watched Terry walk away as she grabbed something to change into and entered the bathroom. She sighed as she placed her hand upon her heart. Her thoughts of the past events were clear, but still she didn't understanding why Terry came looking for her. Angel quickly put on her nightclothes and looked at herself in the mirror before she left. Being satisfied with her looks she leaves the bathroom to see what Terry was doing. The smell of chilly was in the air as she came up to him she also noticed that Terry must have changed as well since he was wearing blue pajama bottoms. It was as good of a time as any to ask him her question.  
  
"Why did you come out and look for me? Also how did you know I was out alone in the park anyways?" Angel asked just as he was bring her a bowl of his mom's famous chilly. Terry looked at her with a frown upon his face, but turned into a smile as he answered.  
  
"Meat was talking to Checkmate on the tela'phone saying you ran outside in the rain and was upset. Wha were ya upset about anyway?" Terry's eyes locked with hers once he sat across from her with a bowl of chilly for himself.  
  
"How should I put this.?" She drifted her eyes down at the bowl of chilly as she continued eating it as she went. "When I was finished shopping with Roxanne, Kiki and Trixie. I went off to see Checkmate. Uh when I knocked on the door, Checkmate answered with only a sheet wrapped around him. His face looked confused or something. Then Trixie came out of his bedroom half naked."  
  
Tears came down her cheeks as she finished. Terry took his right hand and wiped them away with his thumb. Angel looked up at him as she stared into his blue eyes. "I never realized it until now." Angel whispered feeling her heart skip a beat as she got up and moved closer to Terry. Terry got up too leaving his food on the table as he took a hold of Angel around the waist.  
  
"Never realized what?"  
  
"This!" Angel replied as she gave him a kiss. Terry's eyes grew wide for a moment as he took the affection by surprise, but then returned the kiss as he pulled her body even closer to his body making the kiss deep. Angel rubbed her hands over his bareback and moaned loudly as his hand made its way up the back of her shirt. They stopped to catch their breath while they looked at each other trying to figure out what just happened. Their bodies still close together until they heard the door open and stepped away from each other.  
  
Everyone was talking all at once while they entered the apartment. Dik Dik was talking to Wally and Kid was mumbling something to himself. Meat slammed the door which made everyone shut up and stared at him.  
  
"It's not as if the worlds at an end." Meat rubbed his head feeling a headache coming on. Terry looked concerned at Meat and asked what happened.  
  
"Oh yeah that's right you weren't there." Meat continued. "You must remember the party MacMadd's son had. Well it was tonight and these guys that called themselves the Poison Six Pack that were dressed up like Kid Muscle took the girls captive."  
  
That said everyone but Angel and Terry went to bed they had some talking to do. On seeing this opportunity the two sat together on the sofa where Angel was to sleep. Terry cleared his throat feeling nervous all of the sudden.  
  
"Terry." Angel began placing her hand on his. "I know how you fight you'll be fine. I don't know what came over me early, I wasn't thinking." Terry never thought he'd hear those words. The kiss was too real and passionate for her not to feel anything. He sighed feeling discouraged more then ever. Terry got up form the sofa directing himself to his bedroom. Not a word was said when he shut the door leaving Angel lost in her thoughts and the love she shared with Checkmate and the kiss she  
  
~*~*~  
  
A makeshift stadium was set up in the forest and the ring was placed on a large tree stump. A meteor looking spacecraft, formed in the shape of a jester head was floating in the sky with the girls trapped inside. Terry could see Trixie in a glass container while he stood beside Kid waiting for these Poison Six Pack to get things started. Just as two of the Kid Muscle clones stepped up he noticed Angel wasn't anywhere's to be seen. His thoughts were interrupted as Jeager gabbed him in the side.  
  
"Now that everyone's here shall we begin?" One of the clones asked and continued without an answer. "This will be a tag team match up to save those pretty girls up there and the lucky ones will be Terry Kenyon and Jeager Broken!" The two clones removed their Kid Muscle outfits and revealed their true self. One looked like a big metal crusher that was truly a robot. The other one he looked like he belonged in the zoo with those horns on his head, but he was an Egyptian looking shaman. The Protector and Dazzling.  
  
The two young men looked at each other nodding their heads as if telling one another with out words that they can win this. Terry got into the ring saying he would take the first punch. The Protector is his opponent and got into his fighting stance, and he could see his father and Broken Jr. standing to the side of the ring ready to coach both him and Jeager on.  
  
The match begun as Protector took a punch at Terry, but he dodged it. Jumping out of the way of every blow the big robot tried to get. Terry grins as he bounded up on his opponents shoulders and starts tap dancing on his head, until the Protector is prone on the mat. Terry continues to stomp on the Protectors helmet knowing this has great affect on the robot. However to the Shaman's dismay, Dazzling jumps into the ring with out being tagged by Protector and launches a glowing fist at Terry. Terry's quick thinking and quick footwork easily dodged it and he reciprocates kicking Dazzling down to the mat. Protector took this opportunity and grabbed Terry by his legs and slams him down hard on to the canvas. Tossing him around like a rag doll Jeager yells at him saying they should switch up. Terry lays on the mat motionless but his arm tries to reach Jeager to tag him seeing the robot coming in for a big stomp. Instead he manages a leg drop instead of a stomp. Terry felt an enormous amount of pain as Protector continued with a punch to his chest smashing him into the canvas even more making him cry out in pain.  
  
"Protector I think you had enough fun why don't I give it a try?" Dazzling looks at his friend with his hand out stretched waiting for him to tag. There was no argument or complaints as the Protector tags Dazzling and exits out of the ring. Dazzling looks at Terry with a pity look on his face while Terry staggers towards Jeager to tag him in.  
  
"Ha! Just like your father. Your families always have been second rate." Dazzling taunts the poor Texan. Not hearing his fathers or Jeagers pleas remains in the ring. Offended by what Dazzling said about his family charges at him and grabs him by the waist for a take down. Dazzling smirks as he double chops shoulders Terry sending him to the ground. He grabs Terry by the arms and slams his whole torso into the canvas with viciousness all the while grinning. Terry could hear his father and Jeager plea for him to tag out. He shook his head as thoughts of Angel and what she said. '.you'll be fine!' Refusing to give up he launches an attack grabbing Dazzling by the horns just as he did with Buffalo Man only a year ago and slams Dazzling into the canvas. Terry glad of what he did looks down at Dazzling watching him turn over a bit. He notices something weird and unfamiliar shoulder pad that resembles a lot like an eye. 'What is that thing?' Terry wonders to himself before feeling a bit light headed, and to him his surrounding start to look different.  
  
"Hey where am I?" Terry's voice alone could be heard. Gloomy trees encircled him and it was dark it was amazing that he could see at all. Terry felt something go up his legs and about his waist. He looked at himself and noticed roots where tying him up not willing to move an inch. He started to creep out  
  
As Terry tried to squirm free of the roots Dazzling had the advantage of hailing a rage of punches at his face. Terry Man not understanding what was going on in the ring runs from his seat to the edge of the ring and realizes that his son is under a spell. Not willing to stand off the side any longer Jeager takes his first step into the ring. The Protector decided to take part in the entire ruckus and does a nasty sidekick and knocks Jeager out of the ring.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The roots were about his neck now and he was crying out of the fear of being strangled by the roots and the pain it endured on his body. His head dropped now looking down at his boots feeling the loss of hope and the will to keep fighting. Terry closed his eyes imaging Angel in his mind as if it was the last time he would ever see her again. Terry opened his eyes, but was blinded by a light coming from nowhere. He could feel some warmth come back to his body as his eyes sight returned and he could see a cherry tree full of blossoms. And there underneath the tree stood his Angel. Her eyes sparkled as a tear rolled down her cheek at the sight of Terry. She wore a white dress that came down to her bare feet and her blond hair was down to her waist no longer shoulder length. Angel smiled as she lifted herself in the air, wings bursting out of her back. The beauty that stood before him took Terry's breath away. Angel flew over to him.  
  
"Terry," She whispered softly leaning her head close to his and placed a soft kiss on his smooth lips. Terry took his arms and wrapped them around her waist pulling her close and feeling her wings graze his arms. She whispered something into his ear in a foreign language he did not understand, but didn't care as he continued the passionate kiss. He felt a sharp pain in his back as wings of his own that Angel gave him burst out just as her wings did. Terry broke the kiss still staring into her lovely eyes. The image of the dark forest disappeared, as did his wings as Angel stood in front of him. "welcome back to reality!" She hugged him with tears of happiness flowed freely as she held the one she truly loves. Terry hugged her in return and the crowd roared of applause. He looked around and could see Dazzling knocked out lying on the canvas of the ring not to far from his and Angel's feet.  
  
"Where's Jeager?" His eyes scanned for his friend. Jeager tossed the Protector into the ring on top of Dazzling.  
  
"Right here!" Jeager jumped into the ring landing right beside Terry. Cheers of Angel's name soared the area. Terry faced Angel looking confused, but just got a shrug then a hug. "I think we forgot Trixie." Jeager eyed up at the glass case she was in, but was no longer there. A big crash came not to far from them and everyone ran over to see Trixie laid half unconscious on the ground. Terry sighed, the match was over and Terry was still unsure how Dazzling got knocked out. He knew Angel had a lot of explaining to do, but when he was about to ask Terry Man came up to him and Angel.  
  
"Who is this son?"  
  
A/N:I couldn't remember much of the fight so some of the parts could be made up I don't know. I'm sure the next chapter will be the best one yet. Oh did I mention there might be three different parts to this story? I've come up with an ending to this story and it has three different parts. I could tell you what the two parts are, but what fun would that be if I told you? Again I'm sorry for the long delay. I have half of school tomorrow so I'll have the next chapter in no time. I promise and I always keep my promises.  
  
Hutchy: Thanks and keep reading it will get better!  
  
DeathsDragon: I just want to hug all of you for reviewing! Yeah I love it too, I just hope my idea for the next few chapters will go as well as the last 6 I've did. Keep reading your such a help! I mean that too!  
  
Checkmate's No. 1 Fan: Lol a physic cool! I wonder if you can guess what I have planned for the rest of my story?  
  
Vixen Kamikaze: Yep poor Angel, but I'd say poor Checkmate for what his been through. It wasn't even his fault.oops said too much!  
  
Scarlet the Dark Echidhog: Scary picture having Checkmate with Trixie. I was even against it at first but what I told Vixen Kamikaze, it wasn't his fault.. Oops did it again! Lol. 


	8. A struggle for truth!

A/N: The holidays are the busiest time of the year, so I'm sorry if I haven't updated. Also school and everything seemed to take all my time from updating. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry and sorry. Okay enough of the apologies. I'm not going through all what happened with the rest of the fights that Dik Dik, Wally, Kid and Kevin Mask took part in. Since everyone must have seen them already. Also I don't know how much of the Chojin Crown goes so I'm leaving all that out. I hope you all don't mind.  
  
Chapter 7: A struggle for truth!  
  
Clouds stirred softly throughout the sky hiding the sun so frequently. The wind blew gently as little leafs that fell from the trees drifted upon the invisible breeze. Days passed and Angel stood inches away from the wrestling match that had just finished between her brother Kid Muscle and that creep Maximillion. Knowing by now Kid would be either eating cow and rice or falling Roxanne everywhere. The thoughts of what she did made her feel more confident, Angel had defended Terry, got to see her 'father' and was introduced to Terry Man. She chuckled to herself at the thoughts as Angel leaned against Terry's chest, his arms wrapped around her. Terry took in the scent of her hair as an unwanted visitor approached them. He could feel her tense and looked up to see Checkmate standing before them.  
  
"Wha brings ya here Checkmate?" Terry asked politely even though the bit of anger he had wanted to tear him to sheds, he set his anger aside.  
  
"I've come to apologize!" Checkmate bow to one knee looking up at Angel. "Forgive me Angel fore I wasn't myself that night ye came to my home. Ye see Trixie came to my apartment with a bottle of liquor. I got so intoxicated I was unsure of my surroundings." He stopped the eyes of his friend and ex-girlfriend was upon him, he continued. "The next morn I found Trixie beside me in my bed and I was about ta kick her out when ye came to the door." Checkmate finished happy that he confronted her with the truth. Angel looked from him to Terry.  
  
"We trust you Checkmate. So I accept your apology." She said giving him s small hug and as she did he whispered. "I would ask ye back, but I see ye found another!" Angel stepped out of the embrace and reached out for Terry's hand not giving Checkmate one single reply, but a smile. The two walked away from Checkmate wanting to be alone once again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The grass was soft, but had a cold chill to it as if the season was slowly changing. It was true the season was changing the trees where falling more rapidly then ever as the cold fall month was coming to an end. Yet amazingly the atmosphere had been so warm no one even noticed it was drawing closer to that time of year.  
  
Angel skipped ahead of Terry like a schoolgirl. He ran after her, catching up to her and picking her up and swinging her in the air. Angel looked down at him as he slowly brought her down to the ground. The two kissed feeling the burning desire go through them as it came more intense with a French kiss. Passers stared at them, but neither Terry nor Angel cared. Terry stopped wanting to catch his breath, he even heard her moan in protest. He chuckled at the look on her face.  
  
"You are so beautiful, Angel. I love you!" Terry mumbled looking into her eyes and stroked her soft shiny hair. Angel found her voice and returned the same gesture. "I love you too, Terry!" Tears started to well up in her eyes. Terry noticing her reaction he kissed the tear away. Angel smiled as the two started walking hand in hand towards Meat's.  
  
A stranger watched them walk away standing in the shadows of the tree covering his features. Seeing the two together disgusted him and yet gave him happiness that his daughter was happy and safe. 'We shall met again soon! Good-bye, my Angel.' Angel made Terry stop and she twisted her head around and looked at the tree where the man once stood, but he was gone. 'Father?' Angel thought as she could hear those words in her mind.  
  
"Wha the matter love?" Terry stroked her cheek touching her soft skin.  
  
"Nothing Terry, just thinking. Thinking on playing a game!" Angel placed her hand over top of his with a smirk quickly vanishing that sad frown. "Catch me if you can Terry Kenyon.!"  
  
She ran her way down the parks sidewalk and every so often looked back to see Terry almost on her heels. Terry was starting to find this quite amusing as he ran after her and he had his goal set. A big grin was on his face as he caught up with her taking her into his arms once again.  
  
"I've got ya!" He whispered kindly into Angel's ear and he tickled her sides hearing her squeals of laughter ring in his ear.  
  
Terry noticing the sky was getting darker and gradually one by one the park lights lit up as he stopped tickling Angel, but held her close not noticing her pale face. Terry could feel a warm liquid run over and through his hands coming from between her shoulder blades. He stared at one of his hands, blood dripped from his hand down to the hard pavement of the walk. A pool of crimson blood was right behind Angel  
  
"Terry!" Her voice sounding weak, before she fell limp in his arms. Tears filled Terry's eyes as he felt for the wound to stop the massive bleeding. No one was in sight.  
  
"Don'tcha leave me Angel!" Terry buried his face into her hair, crying silently. He picked her up and started running, blood dripping leaving a trail behind him. 'I can't take you to the hospital, it's to damn far away!' He came around a turn and at the sight of Meat's place up a head he released his tears that burned his eyes flowed freely. Terry's legs started to cramp, thinking he couldn't continue any longer he kneeled downward on the sidewalk. The shaft of light coming from the park lights shined down upon him and Angel as the two sat there waiting for some sign of their friends.  
  
The lights were on in Meats place as everyone huddled in the small place. Kid looked out of the window and could see something. 'That looks like Terry!' Kid thought as he opened the window a tad. Roxanne comes up behind him.  
  
"What ya looking at?" She muttered. "And why do you have the window open? It's freezing!" Kid ignored her as he moved towards the door. "I think Terry's outside with Angel, but she looks like she's hurt." Suguru and the rest of the gang watched Kid curiously walk out the door and followed him. They could see just up ahead Terry holding Angel in his arms hurt.  
  
It wasn't till his father and friends had reached him that he realized Angel's eyes were slightly open. "What happened?" Meat asked the question that was on everyone's mind. Terry's head hung low a shamed he had no answer.  
  
"I don't know!" His voice quivered when he spoke. Terry could now feel the stickiness of his shirt from the blood coming from his beloved's injury.  
  
"You mean you don't know who did this?" Kid said harshly as if Terry was at fault. Roxanne eyed him an icy glare, but knew he just was upset as Terry.  
  
"I know what happened!" A strange deep voice came from behind them. Kid and Jeager stepped aside to reveal a man with short blond hair wearing a black trench coat over top of clothing neither Terry nor Kid were familiar with. Also a young man stood beside him in similar clothes, but his hair was brown with blond spikes. The man kneeled beside Terry and took Angel out of his arms. No one spoke as he stood Angel up on her feet. "A gust ah!"  
  
Angel's wings burst out of her back as a scream sounded out of Angel's throat. Terry rushed to his feet regarding of what was happening to his love, wanting desperately to stop her cries. Soon she stopped as a glowing hue surrounded her body as if healing her. Then it disappeared and her eyes fluttered open, looking confused and light headed, as she looked around at all the people. "Terry?"  
  
"ANGEL!!" Terry cried embracing her tightly, her wings grazed his arms and she hugged him back. Angel looked at Terry noticing the tear stains on his cheeks.  
  
"What the hell is going on? Why were you crying Terry?" She tilted her head a bit waiting for his response.  
  
"You were injured and I didn't know how ya got hurt. So I ran towards Meats place not really realizin' it." Terry murmured rubbing her cheek with his hand. The stranger stared at Angel for a long minute, but his eyes shifted towards an old friend who didn't seem happy to see him.  
  
"It was her wings that caused the wound. You must already know she's not from this type of the human race! She's a Tenshi! If she was with her own race she wouldn't have gone though such pain." The man said ignoring Suguru's icy stare and continued. "It was good that." Terry cut him off feeling taken back by what he said.  
  
"Wha would you know? Angel's been a Kinnikuman longa then she's been a Tenshi. Ya don even know her!" Terry blurted out feeling pissed off that this man had came into things where he could have minded his own business. The man folded his arms over his chest a smirk upon his face as he looked at Suguru. Silence filled the air, but Angel had enough of this crazy game.  
  
"I want to know, who are you?" She stepped out of Terry's embrace taking a hold of the man's trench coat. "Why does your voice sound so familiar? Is it because.?" Suguru stepped in between the two feeling this sudden pain of regretment that he hadn't told her about her father, but even he didn't know he was still alive and on earth!  
  
"Angel, this is your father Angelic!"  
  
A/N: Okay good/bad? Which is it? I hope you liked it! Okay I'll try not to let school or anything else get in the way of this story progressing. If it does don't think I'm finished with it just yet!  
  
Ash Talita: Hey that sounds like a great idea, but unfortunately I haven't got a scanner to be able to put it up for my readers/reviewers to see. I wish I could, but if someone is able to draw Angel they will be greatly appreciated!  
  
DeathsDragon: You're my number one reviewer, actually everyone is! Yeah when I saw that Terry caught Trixie I could help but want to gage. I will never stop this fic unless I have trouble in school, but don't think that will happen. I love your rambling, if there isn't any what is a review for? Lol!  
  
Checkmate's No. 1 Fan: It's hard to predict what's going to happen isn't it. Well I would love to tell you all of it through my writing. I hope you had a good Christmas break! (Tells everyone!)  
  
Hutchy: A cheese award! Aw thank you so much. *a tear falls from her eye* I'll get writing on the next chapter as soon as I can. I'm glad all of you seem to still want to read this story!  
  
Sailacel Darkness: I hope you liked this chapter and saw a bit more emotion in it. I love to write even if I have trouble in certain areas, I'll still continue writing cause it helps.  
  
Loves to all my readers/reviewers! 


	9. Unhappy Reunion

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a long time. There was a lot of things I had to do last month and had no time for my best story. I really hope you keep reading this even though I maybe slow at updating there is no way I'm going to kill a wonderful story that should continue.  
  
Chapter 8: Unhappy Reunion  
  
Angel's P.O.V  
  
I was lost in my own thoughts as I stared at the man I came to know and love as my father. I could now feel the sudden weakness of my body as pain flowed through me. My eyes averted my Dad's gaze to look into the eyes of my biological father to see the resemblance. 'He can't be my father.' I thought, but was wrong as I stared back into my own eyes. Angelic's eyes were my eyes, his hair color was much like mining, and telling by his muscles I had inherited his strength.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" I yelled in denial. Forming my hands into fists and I rapidly pounded them onto his chest. "MY FATHER WOULD NEVER ABANDON ME! HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY LIFE NOW." Noticing my continuous of punches to his chest didn't faze him. Starting to grow weaker I fell to my knees, tears that I tried to hold back ran freely down my cheeks. "How dare you!" I whispered my body losing its support and fell to the cold pavement when everything went black.  
  
~*~*~  
  
My eyes fluttered open seeing the bright sun shining through the bedroom window. Blocking it by using my hand, I could see I was in Terry's room back at the apartment. "Was it all just a dream?" I asked myself as I sat up and swung my legs to the side of the bed. The door opened and I glanced up to see who it was.  
  
"Want some breakfast?" Trixie asked holding a tray of food. I just nodded and rubbed my empty tummy. "I heard what happened." She stated sitting beside me on the bed and handed me the tray.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it wasn't a dream. Only a fool would think that!" I laughed before taking a bite of some scrambled eggs. "So what's everyone up to?"  
  
"Well all the guys are out training at Meat's and Kiki, Roxanne and me are here keeping an eye on you." Trixie looked down at the ground seeming to be uncomfortable as she fiddled her thumbs.  
  
"You don't have to worry anymore Trixie!" I finished off the meal and set the tray aside.  
  
"What you mean?" I did the worst possible thing to a friend." She blubbered out surprised. I closed my eyes and sighed.  
  
"If it weren't for you I wouldn't of realized I loved Terry. Anyways Trixie, I think Checkmate had his eye on you for a long time. He was just to much of a gentlemen to come out with it!" 'There I said it!' Now looking at Trixie's expression made me smile. I placed a hand on her's. "Friends?" Her eyes lit up and gave me a hug and I hugged her back in return.  
  
"Here are some clothes you can wear Angel!" Roxanne walked in and almost dropped the clothing. "You guys finally dealt with your differences?" Trixie and I just laughed at the question.  
  
"More like similarities." We both responded as Roxanne gave me my clothes. It was no sooner that I was dressed in a tight white with baby blue long sleeves and hipsters. Trixie was now putting my hair in several braids as we shared stories of former beau's. It wasn't to long for Roxanne and Kik to join us.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I stepped outside of the apartment wanting some fresh air, but for other reasons I couldn't explain. I released my wings flapping them till I was in the air. I ignored the people's stares as I proceed to fly higher into the sky. Flying through the clouds wasn't a new thing to me, but I always found it relaxing as if I was free. A familiar presence came up behind me, and I knew it couldn't be Terry or Kid. I stopped and turned to see my father. 'We both look like we're standing on the clouds.' I thought feeling the warm breeze pick up and blow through my hair and wings. Angelic came closer until there was only two feet between us. His hand came up to my face and gently rubbed my cheek.  
  
"You're so beautiful!" Angelic said softly wrapping his arms around me, embracing me with a hug. I clung to him not wanting, ever again for him to leave me.  
  
"I thought you were just a dream trying to ruin my life." I mumbled into his ear. "I truly missed you Father!" Angelic's free hand stroked my hair. I could feel warm tears run down his cheek and I pulled myself away. I was about to speak when he put his finger up to my lips.  
  
"Please don't speak, it will make it more harder for me to tell you this." I could see something wasn't right as his eyes shifted their gaze down to his feet. He continued. "I have watched you grow older on Planet Kinnikuman and her on Earth. There hasn't been a day that I wanted to talk to you. Yet at last I have finally gotten my chance to, only to bring you sorrow upon you." Angelic glanced back up at me. "I see you have fallen in love with Terry Man's son, Terry!" I wish I did not have to tell you this, but the decision has already been made." I could see now this had nothing to do with Angelic, but everything to do with the young man my age. I nervously clenched my hands and my sharp nails dug into the skin of my palms. "Angel my beautiful girl! You know the man who accompanied me? Well his name is Jigoku and you two are to be married since you both have come to age."  
  
I could feel blood drip from my palms and down my arm. My eyes grew wide, my mouth dropped open to scream, but it was as if my body froze allowing no function. The word betrothed came to mind.  
  
"Betrothed?" I finally asked staring at Angelic.  
  
"Yes betrothed!" Angelic replied his head hanging low.  
  
Tears, I had been shedding tears a lot lately and yet never had I felt my whole heart be ripped out of my chest. Oh the thought of Terry made me feel worse. There was no way I could think of on telling him. I screamed out my frustrations, hands in the air, my wings stretched out till they hurt. My life had just gone from good to bad within the few months I spent with Kid and his friends. I stopped my yelling and let my body relax. Angelic lifted his head to look at me.  
  
"I'm sorry!" He whispered flying off the way he came, leaving me lost in the mist of clouds.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I flew off not caring where I ended up since I had no certain destination. My feet touched the ground near an abandoned shrine not to far from the city. I had no certain beliefs but still I approached the shrine and shook the rope. The bells on the rope jingled and rang through my ears. It was my last hope, placing my hands together and I prayed. Prayed for something, anything to end this marriage and to bring myself some happiness. If not for me, then for the one's I love closest to my heart.  
  
A/N: Sad? Yeah I thought so too. More emotion? I think so! What you think Terry's going to feel when he finds out? Should I do his P.O.V next? It's all up to you! I'm hoping to get at least three or four reviews for this chapter, since I think it's the best one yet.  
  
Hutchy: I'm trying my best to update as soon as I can! I'm really hoping to have the next chapter up next week.  
  
DeathsDragon: I always enjoy reading your reviews. I don't know why Terry would hate or be scared of tree roots, you guess is good as mining. I think it's a great idea to write your thoughts and feelings down it kind of makes you feel good once you're done. Oh and about Outlaw Star! I never heard of it or even seen it, but I have seen a few episodes of Gundam Wing. I would be will to write a story on this one, but at the moment I have no ideas. Who's your favorite character? Mining is Trowa and Heero!  
  
Ash Talita: Yeah! Some that doesn't get tried of my story! Heheh I don't thing any of you do! *Smiles* Thanks I will keep it up and there's going to be no problem with updating next time! 


End file.
